A Trip to Heaven and Back Again
by Sandy Leaves
Summary: Shikamaru goes to on a mission that just happens to be in the Suna, where his love of his life lies waiting. A Shikatem fanfic


Shikamaru loved to just lie down and look at the clouds, it was his favorite hobby. Recently though, he just couldn't lie still enough to enjoy it, he was constantly having to move, or to get his thoughts arranged when they were more scattered than they had ever been before. Why? Simple, Shikamaru was madly in love, but too lazy to figure it out.

"Shikamaru!!!! GET UP!!!!" Yoshino called from down the stairs, sleep was the only time he could ever lay still, but only when he wasn't fantasizing.

"_Troublesome woman, doesn't she know I need sleep…?" _He thought, but the phrase he used instantly brought **her** back to his mind, the thought of the woman that made him stop in his tracks and thoughts, and occasionally, made him harden up. The woman who he had battled ruthlessly, and who had then come to save his skin… "_Temari…the way she talks, her brash and independent attitude, her strength, and… her body, God if I see that woman again, I might not be able to control my mind, or my…"_

"SHIKAMARU YOU HAVE A MISSION FROM TSUNADE-SAMA!!!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!" His mother shrieked. Shikamaru had heard once from his old man that even the most harsh and terrifying woman had a soft side, of course, coming from his dad who had married the devil's sister, he hardly believed that. But now, as he thought about Temari more, though she had only shown a little of it, Shikamaru was sure she had a tender side.

"Okay, gosh I'm up" Shikamaru said as he pulled on his chuunin vest downstairs, "What's the mission?"

"How should I know Shikamaru? Here's the paper, read it yourself" His mom said as she shoved the paper at him.

"Name: Nara Shikamaru

Rank: Chuunin

Team: Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura

Mission Rank: C

Mission: Suna has requested help for Border patrol in their village, report to Suna and guard the borders."

"Suna…." Shikamaru said as he stared into space.

"Are you going to get going? Shizune said you should meet your team at the front gate, grab your gear and head out!"

"Okay…"Shikamaru replied as he grabbed his kunai holster and walked out, still dazed.

"I swear, if it wasn't for his quick mind, that boy would be seriously screwed…" Yoshino mumbled as she went to fold laundry.

"YO SHIKAMARU!!!! WHAT'S UP DATTEBAYO?!?!!?!!!" Naruto yelled

"YEAH, S'UP!?!?!!" Kiba yelled, just as loud.

"Yo Shikamaru, how's it going?" Sakura asked

"I'm…fine" He mumbled

"Shikamaru, you seem…dazed, you didn't even complain when Naruto or Kiba yelled, what's going on in your head?"

"Oh, I can tell you what's going on in his head" Naruto said as he put his arm around Shikamaru's shoulder. "He's thinking about _Temari-san_."

"Yea…. HEY WHAT!?!? What the hell are you saying Naruto?!?!?!?" Shikamaru said, suddenly out of his daze.

"Kiba, you know what I'm talking about, right" Naruto winked

"Oh yeah!! Shikamaru's going' to… DANPLMPHPG!!!!"

"DONT EVER TALK ABOUT THAT IN FRONT OF A WOMAN KIBA!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she hit Kiba.

"God, will you all just shut up so we can get to Suna" Shikamaru complained, "If we hurry, we can make it in two days"

"Oh, yeah, YOU would want to get there faster, we understand" Naruto and Kiba laughed as all four headed out.

_We will get there when we get there_.

The closer they got there the more he wanted to see her. Day and night, night and day he wished for those lips that body, and yes, and even the attitude.

When the four of them finally got to Suna they all heard a voice nag,

"Finally, took you guys long enough, the border patrol has been waiting." out of the shadows and into the desert evening appeared Temari.

_Damn woman could you get any prettier?!?!_ _Shut up Shikamaru, this is a mission, and like she would actually fall for you, here she is, an elite jounin, and you're barely strong enough to be even __considered__ a chuunin…_Shikamaru thought to himself. He could feel himself getting horny

_God, STOP FANTASIZING, it isn't going to do you any good if all you can think about is sex during this mission, she isn't in to you and you have to protect her village. This is going to be troublesome._

"Well COME ON, you guys, Gaara wants to talk to you." Temari said, "and what are you staring at? Lazy crybaby…."

"Ohoho looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed... troublesome woman…" replied Shikamaru. Temari frowned,

"I'm going to have a talk with you after this" she hissed.

"Uzumaki… Naruto…" Gaara said, excited to see his friend.

"Hey… Sakura…is he excited or angry?" Kiba whispered. Gaara stood up and walked away from his desk. Being 18 and the Kazekage, the robe he wore was a little big.

"Temari… what is the status on the borders?" Gaara looked at Temari, waiting for an answer.

"Several runaway punks have tried some stuff but we have eradicated them,"

"What is the death toll?"

"for us?"

"Yes"

"No one, we have been quite lucky," _since we usually can't go one day without someone getting killed…_ She thought. "We have had some injured, including me and Kankuro, we were careless."

"Wound check!!!!" Kiba shouted, hoping for something revealing from Temari.

"W-what do you mean by that?!?!" Temari asked, blushing

"Show us the wounds you got… duh"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO SEE?!?!"

"So we can analyze the enemy's attack" said Naruto, catching on to Kiba's game.

"YOU PERVS!!!!!" Sakura said hitting Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru on their heads.

"Hey what the hell?!?!? I didn't even do anything!!!" Shikamaru said

"You were fantasizing Temari-san"

"W-what the…? NO!!!" Shikamaru panicked, afraid of what Gaara might do, being over protective and all.

Temari laughed "You guys are hilarious!!! Good show Sakura-san, I can see what idiots the leaf village men are!" Kankuro and Gaara frowned, the three of them were closer than it appeared ever since Naruto cleared Gaara's head up, and the two brothers didn't like seeing their sister get hit on.

**Four hours later**

**"Is there anything better to do then watch the border I mean there is plenty of things to do," said Naruto bored out of his mind. "Sure but this is our mission," replied Sakura. O yeah when does our shift end? Asked Kiba? Hey, Shikamaru got anything planned with Temari. Shut the hell up! That's none of your business. Oooh he does. Well have fun Shikamaru. "Isn't there anything better to do then watch the border?! I mean there are plenty of WAAAAAAY COOLER things to do," said Naruto bored out of his mind. **

**"Yes but this is our mission," replied Sakura, getting somewhat annoyed at Naruto's continuous whining. **

**"Yeah when does our shift end?" Asked Kiba, "Hey, Shikamaru, got anything planned with Temari tonight?" He smirked **

**"Shut the hell up! That's none of your business!" **

**"Oooh! Looks like he does." Naruto smiled, "Well, have fun Shikamaru!"**

**"You guys, seriously, I don't have anything planned with her, she just said she wanted to talk with me, it's not like we're going to run off to a bedroom and make mad love to each other. It's just a casual talk after dinner…"**

**"Yeah, but one thing could lead to another and you could end up making out, and then you taking off her clothes, first her dress, then her bra, then her underpants and then you just lead her to any flat surface and start-GNNNPHLG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"NARUTO!!!!!!" Sakura fuming with rage, "STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT SORT OF THING IN THAT WAY YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked as she hit him over the head repeatedly, "YOU SPEND TOO MUCH TIME WITH JIRAIYA!!!!!"**

**"OW! OW! OWWWWW!! SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!!! STOP!!!!" Naruto cried.**

**"Yeah, Naruto that was going a little too far..." said Kiba, blushing, he would have to try that with Hinata back in Konoha. "Sorry Shikamaru, we'll lay off, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru was in a complete daze, fantasizing again, what it would be like to have sex with her, probably the most amazing experience of his life… Shikamaru had to stop there, he could feel his cock stiffening, and he definitely did NOT want Naruto, Kiba, or Sakura to see that. He turned the other direction, but that didn't help at all for, walking up the stairs toward the group, silhouetted against the desert moon, was Temari.**

**_Shit_**

**"Hey you guys! Gaara said your shift is over with, you can come with me and we'll go eat dinner!" Temari said, "You feeling ok Shikamaru?" She mocked as she walked past him, "You look sort of pale." She touched his forehead with mock-concern and he could feel a tingling sensation in his gut telling him that if it went on like this, he would have to follow Naruto's advice.**

**The four followed Temari to the Kazekage's dining hall, an elaborate structure with high ceilings, crystal chandeliers, and a huge mahogany table able to sit forty people, or more. The table had been set, a simple dinner but with elaborate table decorations.**

**"Well, here you go, feel free to sit anywhere you want, and don't be scared to asked for another serving!" Temari said, beaming, as if she had arranged it all herself. "I have to go talk with Gaara but I'll be back shortly!" she smiled as she turned and left the hall, Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at her ass.**

**"Duuude! That whole 'I'll be back shortly' was directed at YOU! She is in to you Shikamaru!" Kiba grinned.**

**"Totally she was like, giving you the whole 'I know you want me look' I've seen it a LOT" Naruto agreed.**

**"Oh since when have YOU ever been given that look? You moron…" Sakura mumbled, trying to eat her pork.**

**"I use it all the time on my Sexy Jutsu, it works perfectly!" Naruto explained.**

**"Idiot…"**

**"Shikamaru, I saw you looking at her, you really do like her, don't you?" Kiba asked seriously.**

**"……"**

**"Come on tell me!"**

**"****Yes… I love her****"**

**Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba stared. Shikamaru looked away, blushing.**

**"How much do you love her?" Sakura asked, trying to sound polite.**

**"****Too much"**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT SHIKAMARU?!?!? TEMARI IS-"**

**"Temari is what?" A cool husky voice asked, walking out of the hallway. "Well Naruto, won't you tell me what I am?" Temari asked sweetly.**

**"You're troublesome, that's what you are." Shikamaru said, gathering up his confidence again.**

**"Oh, am I too troublesome that I can't sit next to you?"**

**There goes the confidence. "Oh, am I too troublesome that I can't sit next to you?" She said walking away from the seat next to him with a smirk**

**There goes the confidence.**

**"**W-wait stop right there, I-I never said that! I just confirmed you were troublesome. Jeez, you take me so seriously…" Shikamaru stuttered as he blushed

"Well, I should, if we are going to get in some relationship… or something." She whispered into his ear. He could feel her breasts touch his shoulder lightly, yet, with a gawking face Shikamaru whispered back, "you want…to be…in a relationship…with…me?"

"Well, I was just using it as an example to why I should take you seriously but…" Than walking past Shikamaru, she whispered, "My room, eleven" in a _**very**_ tempting voice. "We'll settle it there, hmm?"

"OI!! What are you two whispering about!?!?! I can't eat my ramen without knowing what's going on!!!!" Naruto complained. Temari smirked, "It's nothing Naruto, Shikamaru was just being annoying, weren't you, Shikamaru?" She said as she put her hands on his shoulders and kneeled down so her breasts were touching the back of his neck this time. _God, if she keeps this up…even if she isn't thinking what I'm thinking tonight, I might just force her to think my way…_

Shikamaru knew for the next three hours he would be fantasizing her body and himself on top of her, and what it would be like. While dinner was being finished it was just as he predicted, he couldn't stop going in and out of a dreamland that revolved around Temari. Every thought was about her, and him, together.

Uhh, Shikamaru…You feeling ok? You look a bit, out of it…" Kankuro asked when Shikamaru hadn't said anything in a while.

_How to answer? How to answer?!?_

"I'm fine, just fine, a little dizzy though… thanks for asking." Shikamaru replied. Gaara, on the other end of the table didn't believe a word of it though, and after dinner he confronted Shikamaru.

"Is there anything going on tonight? Something I might want to know about?" Gaara asked, with his 'protective brother' death stare. Shikamaru felt a little weak in the knees but summoned up enough strength to reply flatly, "No Gaara, nothing at all."

_He's keeping something from me, I know it, and the way Temari was acting tonight, something is definitely up…_Gaara thought.

Shikamaru knocked on Temari's bedroom, still in his chuunin vest and regular clothing. She opened it a crack and peeked her eye through, when she saw Shikamaru, she gave that chuckle that always turned Shikamaru on.

"Hello Shi-ka-ma-ru" She said as her eyes turned to seductive slits. Shikamaru was just about the bust down the door. "Do you want to come in?" She asked. Ok, if he was going to bust the door down before, he was really going to bust it down now.

"Temari-"

"I'm kidding, come on in, you lazy crybaby." She smiled as she opened the door. Shikamaru walked in and stared, her room was huge, one of the perks of being the sister of the Kazekage he guessed. It was a soft green with wooden floors and a huge fire place. The bedroom led straight into an equally huge bathroom. Everything was organized, her fan sitting in the corner. However, the thing Shikamaru couldn't stop looking at was the bed, it was at least a king size with the covers pulled aside. _Tempting_ Temari then sat on the huge bed and patted the spot next to her _Even more tempting_

"Come here, we need to catch up." She said. Shikamaru walked over in a daze,

"Sure…"

"Are you positive you're all right? Do you want to lay down for a bit?" She asked, her head tilting to the side. Shikamaru hatched a strategy,

"Yeah, my head hurts a bit…You don't mind, do you?" He asked as he sat next to her and laid down. Temari moved across the bed to his head and slowly put it in her lap; she started to massage the pressure points on the side of his head. Shikamaru sighed, this was heaven. Well, _almost_ heaven.

"So, are you going to tell me what has been happening in Konoha? Hmm?" She asked, as she bent her head over to look him straight in the eyes.

"It's been pretty quiet, Sasuke is still gone, Tsunade is still a bitch, and my parents are nagging me to get a girlfriend." Shikamaru blushed and looked away as he spoke the last part.

"Ah**, Oh, am I too troublesome that I can't sit next to you?" She said walking away from the seat next to him with a smirk**

**There goes the confidence.**

**"**W-wait stop right there, I-i never said that! I just confirmed you were troublesome. Jeez, you take me so seriously…" Shikamaru stuttered as he blushed

"Well, I should, if we are going to get in some relationship… or something." She whispered into his ear. He could feel her breasts touch his shoulder lightly, yet, with a gawking face Shikamaru whispered back, "you want…to be…in a relationship…with…me?"

"Well, I was just using it as an example to why I should take you seriously but…" Than walking past Shikamaru, she whispered, "My room, eleven" in a _**very**_ tempting voice. "We'll settle it there, hmm?"

"OI!! What are you two whispering about!?!?! I can't eat my ramen without knowing what's going on!!!!" Naruto complained. Temari smirked, "It's nothing Naruto, Shikamaru was just being annoying, weren't you, Shikamaru?" She said as she put her hands on his shoulders and kneeled down so her breasts were touching the back of his neck this time. _God, if she keeps this up…even if she isn't thinking what I'm thinking tonight, I might just force her to think my way…_

Shikamaru knew for the next three hours he would be fantasizing her body and himself on top of her, and what it would be like. While dinner was being finished it was just as he predicted, he couldn't stop going in and out of a dreamland that revolved around Temari. Every thought was about her, and him, together.

Uhh, Shikamaru…You feeling ok? You look a bit, out of it…" Kankuro asked when Shikamaru hadn't said anything in a while.

_How to answer? How to answer?!?_

"I'm fine, just fine, a little dizzy though… thanks for asking." Shikamaru replied. Gaara, on the other end of the table didn't believe a word of it though, and after dinner he confronted Shikamaru.

"Is there anything going on tonight? Something I might want to know about?" Gaara asked, with his 'protective brother' death stare. Shikamaru felt a little weak in the knees but summoned up enough strength to reply flatly, "No Gaara, nothing at all."

_He's keeping something from me, I know it, and the way Temari was acting tonight, something is definitely up…_Gaara thought.

Shikamaru knocked on Temari's bedroom, still in his chuunin vest and regular clothing. She opened it a crack and peeked her eye through, when she saw Shikamaru, she gave that chuckle that always turned Shikamaru on.

"Hello Shi-ka-ma-ru" She said as her eyes turned to seductive slits. Shikamaru was just about the bust down the door. "Do you want to come in?" She asked. Ok, if he was going to bust the door down before, he was really going to bust it down now.

"Temari-"

"I'm kidding, come on in, you lazy crybaby." She smiled as she opened the door. Shikamaru walked in and stared, her room was huge, one of the perks of being the sister of the Kazekage he guessed. It was a soft green with wooden floors and a huge fire place. The bedroom led straight into an equally huge bathroom. Everything was organized, her fan sitting in the corner. However, the thing Shikamaru couldn't stop looking at was the bed, it was at least a king size with the covers pulled aside. _Tempting_ Temari then sat on the huge bed and patted the spot next to her _Even more tempting_

"Come here, we need to catch up." She said. Shikamaru walked over in a daze,

"Sure…"

"Are you positive you're all right? Do you want to lay down for a bit?" She asked, her head tilting to the side. Shikamaru hatched a strategy,

"Yeah, my head hurts a bit…You don't mind, do you?" He asked as he sat next to her and laid down. Temari moved across the bed to his head and slowly put it in her lap; she started to massage the pressure points on the side of his head. Shikamaru sighed, this was heaven. Well, _almost_ heaven.

"So, are you going to tell me what has been happening in Konoha? Hmm?" She asked, as she bent her head over to look him straight in the eyes.

"It's been pretty quiet, Sasuke is still gone, Tsunade is still a bitch, and my parents are nagging me to get a girlfriend." Shikamaru blushed and looked away as he spoke the last part.

"Ahh, so you need a girlfriend huh?" Temari asked coolly.

"Well, I, uh, I don't need one, but, I , well, um……"

"You're just as messed up as before, so much for your 200 IQ, and I used to find that attractive…' Temari sighed as she looked out of the corner of her eyes for Shikamaru's reaction.

"H-hey, I still have it!"

"Oh really, well then prove it to me…" Temari said and giggled. Shikamaru laughed with her.

"So, how has it been in Suna lately?" Shikamaru asked as he pressed his head harder into Temari's lap.

"Ahh, the usual, my brothers nagging me, Gaara having nightmares, he's still not used to the whole 'sleep' thing" She laughed, "But, I've been moping around lately, just waiting for a call to go back to Konoha, and then, surprise, surprise, you come to me!" She smiled. "We all missed the Konoha gang."

Shikamaru felt his self esteem drop _So; she missed the entire gang, not me alone_

"But I, well, I missed you especially" She blushed.

"Temari…" He said

"Wha---"

In one swift movement Shikamaru was sitting up with her face in his hands.

"Shikamaru…" Temari started, but stopped, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Shikamaru bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers. Temari gasped, she undid his hair band and entwined her fingers in his hair, she moved her body closer to him and he put his arms around her hips. Shikamaru grabbed her waist and pulled it towards him so she was straddling his lap. Temari could feel Shikamaru hardening up between her legs, and even though this was merely their first kiss, she felt ready to give herself to him.

"I didn't think you felt for me like this" Shikamaru gasped as he pulled away.

"I didn't think YOU felt for me like this" Temari replied as she pushed back, their lips touched again and Temari slipped her tongue into his mouth, Shikamaru moaned

"_Temari…_I love you"

"I love you too, more than you can imagine." She said as her fingers released his hair and moved to his vest and unzipped it.

"Ahh, so you need a girlfriend huh?" Temari asked coolly.

"Well, I, uh, I don't need one, but, I, well, um……"

"You're just as messed up as before, so much for your IQ of 200, and I used to find that attractive…' Temari sighed as she looked out of the corner of her eyes for Shikamaru's reaction.

"H-hey, I still have it!"

"Oh really, well then prove it to me…" Temari said and giggled. Shikamaru laughed with her.

"So, how has it been in Suna lately?" Shikamaru asked as he pressed his head harder into Temari's lap.

"Ahh, the usual, my brothers nagging me, Gaara having nightmares, he's still not used to the whole 'sleep' thing" She laughed, "But, I've been moping around lately, just waiting for a call to go back to Konoha, and then, surprise, surprise, you come to me!" She smiled. "We all missed the Konoha gang."

Shikamaru felt his self esteem drop _So, she missed the entire gang, not me alone_

"But I, well, I missed you especially" She blushed.

"Temari…" He said

"Wha---"

In one swift movement Shikamaru was sitting up with her face in his hands.

"Shikamaru…" Temari started, but stopped, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Shikamaru bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers. Temari gasped, she undid his hair band and entwined her fingers in his hair, she moved her body closer to him and he put his arms around her hips. Shikamaru grabbed her waist and pulled it towards him so she was straddling his lap. Temari could feel Shikamaru hardening up between her legs, and even though this was merely their first kiss, she felt ready to give herself to him.

"I didn't think you felt for me like this" Shikamaru gasped as he pulled away.

"I didn't think YOU felt for me like this" Temari replied as she pushed back, their lips touched again and Temari slipped her tongue into his mouth, Shikamaru moaned

"_Temari…_I love you"

"I love you too, more than you can imagine." She said as her fingers released his hair and moved to his vest and unzipped it. Shikamaru kiss her again while taking her down then untying her belt and then carefully and slowly unbuttoning her dress inch by inch, minute by minute until they both couldn't take anymore. The next moment they had rip each others clothes and flew on the bed. Next thing they knew the were making passionate love. He entered her quickly their hips pressing up against each others. Temari moaned breathlessly, as she was throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut. For each breath she took made her body shake and writhe under him. Finally their lips locked once again as Shikamaru gently rubbed her back. They laid there in bed together for a quiet minute or two. Suddenly, there was a knock at Temari's door.

"Temari…? You ok? I heard you screaming and…" Kankurou said as the door began to open.

"Oh fuck," both Shikamaru and Temari gasped, quite alarmed.

_Think fast Temari, think fast! _"Um, Kankurou? This isn't really the best time to come in, I just took a shower and I'm getting my clothes on." Temari stammered, desperately trying to get her younger brother to shut the door. "Just let me get changed and I'll be right out."

Kankurou blushed from outside the door and then shut it. "Sorry sis!"

After hearing the door shut, Temari looked at Shikamaru.

"I think it would be best if you left for a bit and came back. Just so Kankurou doesn't give correct assumptions…"

"I think you're right, I'll go back and check on my teammates…" Shikamaru said as he yawned next to her. Temari got up and started gathering her clothes that had been thrown randomly around the room, Shikamaru got up and leaned over her back, putting his arms around her waist, and pinning her to him "I love you; I'll be back in ten minutes." He whispered in her ear, and in 10 seconds he had his shirt and pants back on and climbed out the window. Temari sighed and went to go check on Kankurou.

"Yo, Temari" Kankurou said, he was laying on his bed adding a hidden mechanism to one of his puppets, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I slipped and lost my balance in the shower, I'm a klutz."

Kankurou laughed, "You're an idiot!"

Temari playfully frowned and hit her brother over the head, "Ass wipe…" She said, "So, how much longer are the Konoha shinobi staying?"

"Gaara said they should be able to leave tomorrow, most of our regular guards have come back fro their missions…"

_No! They can't leave! Not this soon, they just arrived…! _

"O-oh, ok. That's all I wanted to know." Temari fake-smiled. She bent over and kissed her brother on the forehead, "Get some sleep, it's pretty late."

"Whatever, just get out of my room." Kankurou said. He didn't want to admit it, but Temari could be a good sister, when she tried.

"Ass wipe…"

Temari walked back into her room and flopped on the bed in sadness.

_They can't leave tomorrow, we just realized that we love each other and…_!!!! _Can't......move..._

"Yo." A figure silhouetted against the moonlight said, "Did you miss me?" he asked.

"Shikamaru!" Temari smiled, "Yes, for the whole_ ten minutes_ we have been apart, now, can you please let go of me…"

He smiled, called off the Kage Mane, and jumped in through the window. Temari got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"h-hey?! Where are you going!?!!"

"Relax, it's just the bathroom, I want to get my pajamas on… here, you change in the bedroom." She said as she threw him a stolen set of Kankurou's pj's.

"Ha! As if I'd let you out of my sight!" Shikamaru said as he pulled Temari back out into the room and into his grasp. She smiled when she saw the seductive look in his eyes, and took off her kimono. Shikamaru took off his shirt and pants, and picked Temari up in his arms.

"What's this!? Last time I checked, I could walk." She smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "and I thought I said I wanted to put on my pajamas, not sleep in my underwear…"

Shikamaru smiled and carried her over to the bed, "You're too noisy, you know that? And, who needs underwear?" He set her down on the sheets and climbed over to the other side. Temari rolled over and snuggled into his embrace. Shikamaru pulled the covers up around them again and kissed her on the forehead. She put her arms around his waist and slowly pulled his boxers off. Shikamaru tensed.

"'who needs underwear' hmm?" Temari smiled slyly. Shikamaru smiled and unhooked her bra and took off her underpants,

"Yeah, 'who needs underwear'."

Shikamaru then started kissing Temari's neck and moving down to her breasts, tasting her skin.

"Oh, so we're starting this again" Temari giggled as Shikamaru teased her. He made sure he took his time kissing every part of her body from her lips all the way to her belly button, making sure he got every single reaction he could. Sometimes she would mumble his name, sometimes she would gasp, and then, there was the moan that fueled Shikamaru's desire even more. He started moving back up her neck until he reached her jaw. Shikamaru started to then prickle her soft and smooth skin with his fingertips. Being tickled, Temari laughed quietly and writhed, trying to get him to stop.

"S-Shikamaru! S-stop!! Please! I-I'm ticklish!!" She giggled.

"Oh, I'm not going to stop, I like this feeling, the feeling that I am controlling you." He said as his eyes turned to slits.

"Please!! N-no!!" She gasped for air. He smiled evilly and began to tickle her harder.

"GAAAH!" She closed her eyes shut and tried to stifle her laughter, "Shikamaru! S-stop! We n-need to b-be quiet! W-what if Kankurou comes in?"

"I can take on a puppet or two…' He whispered as he nibbled on her ear and continued to tickle her.

"W-what about Gaara?"

The tickling stopped abruptly. Temari smiled.

"That's what I thought…" She then threw her own arms around his neck and pulled him down to her chest, just to feel his warm body pressed harder against hers.

"Isn't this better than tickling me?" She asked as she stroked his back and pushed his face harder into her breasts as she kissed his head.

"Mmm, yes…" Shikamaru mumbled as he lifted a hand and started to massage one of her breasts, "but do you want to know what could make it even better?"


End file.
